Tea for drinking is one obtained by deactivating oxygenase present in shoots or leaves of theaceous Camellia sinensis and removing water therefrom. It contains caffeine, tannin, flavonoids, essential oils and the like as well as vitamins, and has been widely used at various fields such as a food field.